¿Peleas de niños?
by ThePrincessYara
Summary: —Ni lo pienses, ella es mi esposa—...Primera historia Naruhina ,denle una oportunidad.EN PARO TEMPORALMENTE.
1. ¡Ella es mi esposa!

**¡Holiwis!, muy bien esta historia de verdad que no se como salió pero espero que les guste *-***

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

–Y a-al final e-eso queda así–dijo una pequeña con voz delicada señalando el resultado de su cuaderno– ¿L-Lo viste?

El niño tardó un rato en procesar lo que le había dicho la ojiperla, esto le estaba costando, porque a pesar de que la chica fuera buena enseñando, la multiplicación no era lo suyo, ¡Rayos, odiaba las matemáticas!

–No entendí Hinata-chan–dijo el chico tomándose de los cabellos rubios entre sus manos– ¿Cómo puedes saberte todo eso?

–E-Es que no es difícil Naruto-kun, solo t-tienes q-que practicar–dijo la niña tratando de calmar al rubio, dedicándole una sonrisa, haciendo que el rubio se le quedara viendo– ¿Q-Que sucede?

– ¿Eh? N-nada, es solo que...–trataba de decir el rubio sonriendo–Pareces una muñeca.

La niña bajo la mirada triste– ¿V-Vacía y sin s-sentimientos?–dijo la niña con tristeza.

– ¡No no no, quiero decir linda y delicada!–gritó el rubio sonrojado– ¡No quise decir eso, yo lo decía en buen plan dattebayo!

La niña al oír aquello se le subieron los ánimos al igual que el color en sus mejillas–G-Gracias.

El rubio suspiró, casi lo arruinaba todo, pero que no lo malentiendan no era que le preocupara perder la comunicación que tenía con la Hyuga, ahora que habían formado un vínculo, convirtiéndose en amigos aunque para él no fuera suficiente, no señor, todo era por los estudios claro está...Bufó... ¡A quien engañaba, esa chica era linda, inteligente, sencilla, amigable, no lo rechazaba como los demás y sabía cocinar a tan corta edad, era perfecta!

–D-De nada–dijo rascándose la cabeza.

–B-Bueno sigamos a-ahora c-con la tabla del t-tres–dijo la ojiperla mientras el rubio solo pensaba en ¡¿Quién rayos estaría tan aburrido para crear las malditas tablas de multiplicar?!

Luego de media hora el rubio por fin se había aprendido la tabla del tres, gracias a la ayuda y paciencia de la Hyuga, por ello luego de hacer un escándalo en la mesa de la biblioteca, siendo silenciado por la bibliotecaria como primera advertencia, decidió irse a comprar unos refrescos para los dos como agradecimiento a la ojiperla.

Después de comprar los refrescos en una de las máquinas con el dinero que le quedaba, fue hacia donde se encontraba la ojiperla, encontrándose con algo que le molesto mucho, y como no si allí estaba el teme con su y que quede claro **_SU_ **Hinata.

– ¿Qué se significa esto?–gritó llamando la atención de los niños.

– ¿Naruto-kun que s-sucede?–preguntó la niña sin saber que pasaba.

– ¿Que sucede?–dijo el chico furioso– ¡Me voy nada más un momento y cuando vuelvo te veo con este teme!

–P-Pero si solo le estaba e-explicando...–trató de decir siendo interrumpida por el rubio.

– ¡Y de paso lo admites!–dijo el rubio ofendido– ¡Nunca lo creí de ti Hinata!

– ¿P-Pero que hice?–preguntó la chica pues no estaba entendiendo nada.

–Se supone que me debes de enseñar a mí no a él–dio señalando acusadoramente al azabache quien solo se limitó a suspirar, aquél rubio era molesto.

–Dobe–se limitó a decir–Hyuga me está explicando algo que tú ni siquiera entiendes así que mejor lárgate–dijo molesto el niño con tono arrogante mientras jalaba a la ojiperla hacia su dirección.

– ¡No te acerques a Hina-chan!–dijo el rubio molesto tomando a la ojiperla de la mano.

– ¿En serio, y por qué no debería de hacerlo?–dijo el azabache retándolo.

El rubio se quedó pensando, esta situación le hacía recordar a cuando un día sus padres y él habían ido a un restaurante y su madre había ido un momento al baño mientras que su padre había ido a pagar la comida, cuando su madre volvía del baño un señor se le acercó y le empezó a "coquetear" según le habían dicho que se le llamaba a eso, pero antes de que su madre golpeara a aquél sujeto llegó su padre a la escena y se puso delante de su madre, por lo que escuchó su padre le dijo al señor que era mejor que se retirara, pero el hombre le preguntó lo mismo que el teme...fue cuando se acordó cuando el hombre luego de que su padre le dijera unas palabras y lo mirara retándolo se retiró molesto, por lo que había escuchado eran efectivas así que para ese momento eran la mejor opción para que el teme se largara de una buena vez.

– ¡Porque ella es mi esposa!–terminó por decir colocándose delante de la una sonrojada ojiperla, para luego unir sus labios en un tierno beso como acto de posesión, obteniendo que el Uchiha bufara y recogiera sus cosas.

– ¿Funcionó?–se preguntaba el rubio incrédulo al separarse de la ojiperla y ver en dirección por donde se había ido el Uchiha, para luego voltear a ver a la ojiperla quien en esos momentos se encontraba más roja que un tomate, sobre todo porque ahora todos los que estaban presentes en la biblioteca la miraban luego de aquél espectáculo– ¿Estas bien Hina-chan?–preguntó inocente.

–Naruto-...–pero antes de que pudiera terminar la pobre chica se desmayó.

* * *

Luego de algunos años se encontraban dos jóvenes de dieciséis años en la entrada del instituto, esperando a que sonará el timbre, cuando de pronto vieron a una chica apresurada entrar por la puerta con el cabello a la altura de la cintura de color negro con tonos azulados, unos ojos color perla y un cuerpo deseado por unos y envidiado por muchas, la chica iba tan distraída que no se dio de cuenta cuando tropezó con cierto rubio haciendo que todos sus cuadernos fueran a parar al suelo.

–Y-Yo l-lo l-lamento–dijo la chica recogiendo sus cosas para luego levantar la vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules que siempre le habían gustado, tanto como el dueño, a quien había dejado de ver desde la primaria a causa de que su familia se habían mudado por el trabajo de su padre .Al verlo los colores se le subieron a la cara, debía admitirlo, todos aquellos años le habían sentado bien, casualmente el rubio pensaban igual de ella.

– ¿Hinata-chan?–dijo el chico asombrado, obteniendo un asentimiento de parte de la ojiperla– Wuao no te he visto desde...bueno primaria–dijo rascándose el cuello como signo de nerviosismo acordándose de aquella vez en la miró de pies a cabeza...si antes era hermosa, ahora lo era aún más.

Al notar la mirada del rubio encima de ella, la ojiperla solo opto por levantarse y con la cabeza baja decir–Q-Que b-bueno verte de nuevo N-Naruto-kun–de repente sonó el timbre–H-Hasta l-luego Naruto-kun...–dijo haciendo una reverencia y corriendo hacia sus amigas quienes le empezaron a dar codazos y molestarla por el color rojo en su cara.

–Pero mira que pequeño es el mundo–dijo con burla el azabache.

–Cállate–dijo molesto el rubio, haciendo que el azabache se burlara de él.

–Sabes, la Hyuga se ha vuelto muy bonita con el pasar de los años,de seguro y cae rápido a mis pies –dijo arrogante el azabache, cuando de repente recibió un golpe en su cabeza– ¡¿Arg pero qué demonios?!

–Ni lo pienses–dijo el rubio con tono amenazante–Ella es mi esposa–dijo para luego sonreír en dirección hacia donde se había ido la ojiperla.

* * *

**Okey es mi primer Naruhina...soy nueva en esto pero espero que les haya gustado , si no les gustó son libres de expresar su opinión, todos los comentarios son bienvenidos.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	2. Aviso importante

**Holaaaaa aquí la autora loca reportándose!Bueno este aviso es para informarles que en base a los comentarios que he obtenido, de los cuales estoy muy agradecida por que me dieran una oportunidad ,he estado pensando en continuar esta historia ;ya tengo una trama en mente y no abarcará muchos capítulos :)**

**Además estoy escribiendo otra historia de esta pareja inspirada en la película "Ella es así", pero como dije antes yo me inspire en ella, más la historia no será igual,tendrá la base que es la apuesta , pero la desarrollaré de una manera distinta, es decir con mis propias ideas así que espero que no haya malentendidos.**

**Jejejeje bueno eso era lo que quería decirles :) , pero antes de seguir con ambas historia quiero saber si les gusta la idea, así que...¿Que opinan?**

**Espero sus comentarios, son libres de expresar su opinión :D**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	3. El amor,una droga

**Holiwis aquí esta loca autora reportándose! Y con nuevo cap yeiii**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

Luego de unas semanas desde aquél encuentro las clases y los trabajos habían empezado, Naruto por su parte había hablado ya varias veces con la ojiperla, y se notaba el cambio que esta había tenido, hablaba con más fluidez que de niña y era menos tímida, pero igual se divertía poniéndola nerviosa ya sea haciendo bromas de doble sentido o acercándosele demasiado, viendo como de una, el color blanco de su piel se volvía tan rojo como un tomate, ocasionando que el rubio riera de lo tierna que se veía la ojiperla,pero últimamente no había podido hablar mucho con ella pues estaba ocupada por los exámenes, pero ya era un nuevo día de la época de noviembre, en la que la nieve invadía las calles y la venta de chaquetas aumentaba, el Uzumaki por su parte se encontraba en la clase de matemáticas con el profesor Kakashi, quien por primera vez en su vida había llegado temprano ¡Y en época de nieve!

– ¿Kakashi-sensei esta vez no se cruzó una señora en su camino?–preguntó burlón el rubio haciendo que la clase rompiera en risas, para luego ser callada por el profesor.

– ¿Con qué se la da de gracioso Uzumaki?–dijo el profesor haciendo que el rubio parara de reír–Ya lo veré al finalizar el año–agregó el profesor haciendo que la clase riera.

– ¡Pasaré su materia ya lo verá!–gritó el rubio.

–Muy bien clase, quería decirles que la próxima semana habrá un examen de lo que vamos a ver hoy–dijo el profesor viendo como sus alumnos se quejaban–Este tema lo vimos el año pasado así que deben de saberlo, sin embargo les recordaré como era–terminó de decir para luego empezar con la clase hasta que sonó el timbre del receso.

El rubio por su parte salió del salón como un zombi, caminando lento y con la cara sin ninguna expresión... ¡¿Qué diablos era eso?! Y lo más importante... ¿Cuándo lo habían visto?

–Hey dobe, te ves mal–dijo el azabache viendo la cara de su amigo.

– ¡No entendí nada!–dijo desesperado– ¿Cómo voy a pasar matemática sin no entendí ni jota?

–Búscate a un tutor–respondió el azabache con simpleza, para luego voltear a ver al Uzumaki para notar como este lo miraba con ojos de perrito–Ni lo pienses.

– ¡Oh vamos teme eres mi mejor amigo!–gritó el rubio viendo como el azabache ponía una cara de incredulidad–Y el mejor en matemática.

–Te he dicho que no, te distraes por todo y nunca escuchas–regañó el Uchiha.

–Es que tú no me tienes paciencia–dijo el rubio viendo como el azabache solo bufaba y caminaba–Oh vamos Sasuke.

–No–respondió el azabache, parando de repente haciendo que el rubio que estaba caminando detrás de él se tropezará y cayera al suelo.

– ¡Hey!–se quejó sobándose la cabeza.

–Creo que ya sé quién puede ser tu tutor–dijo haciendo que el rubio se levantara de repente–Bueno, tutora.

– ¿En serio, quién?–preguntó el rubio mirando hacia todas partes hasta dar con una cabellera negra con reflejos azules, ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió?– ¡Hey Hinata-chan espera!

– ¿Eh?–dijo confundida una joven viendo como el rubio venía corriendo hacia ella– ¡Naruto-kun cuidado con el esca-...–pero fue muy tarde y de un momento a otro la ojiperla se encontraba tirada en el suelo cubierto de nieve con el rubio encima en una posición un tanto provocadora.

–Hinata que bueno que estás aquí–dijo el rubio tratando de recuperar el aire sin pensar en la posición en la que se encontraba–Necesito que por favor me ayudes con matemáticas... ¿Podrías?

–C-Con gusto Naruto-kun–dijo la ojiperla nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas–P-Pero p-podrías...

–¿Eh?–dijo para luego notar a lo que se refería la ojiperla, mirándola con picardía–¿Por qué, acaso esto te distrae?–dijo acercándose más al rostro de la ojiperla viendo como este se tornaba rojo cual tomate, haciendo que el rubio estallara de risas–Está bien, te ayudo–dijo levantándose y ayudando a la ojiperla.

–G-Gracias–dijo la ojiperla sonrojada sin voltearlo a ver.

–Gracias a ti por aceptar–dijo sonriente el rubio– ¿Nos vemos el domingo?–preguntó obteniendo un leve asentimiento por parte de la joven– ¿En tu casa o en la mía?

La Hyuga se puso tensa su casa no era muy buena opción que digamos por su padre y estar en la casa del rubio tampoco, de solo pensarlo su cara se volvía roja–E-En la biblioteca me parece mejor.

–Oye tranquila no es que te fuera a violar en mi casa–dijo en broma viendo como la ojiperla se volvía roja–Bueno a menos que tú lo quieras–dijo esta vez acercándosele con una sonrisa zorruna para luego reírse de la reacción de la ojiperla.

– ¡N-Naruto-kun!–gritó apenada y molesta.

–Bien, lo lamento–dijo quitándose unas lagrimitas de los ojos por reírse tanto–La biblioteca no abre los fin de semana–dijo el rubio– ¿Por qué no voy mejor a tu casa?–preguntó.

La Hyuga dudó un poco pero al final asintió.

– ¡Eres la mejor Hinata-chan!–dijo atreviéndose a darle un beso en la mejilla a la ya sonrojada ojiperla para luego irse a su salón debido a que había sonado el timbre.

–N-Naruto-kun–susurro la ojiperla una vez que el rubio se había ido tocándose la mejilla y sonreír dulcemente.

* * *

Ya había llegado el fin de semana y el rubio se encontraban en frente de la puerta de la casa de la ojiperla vestido con un jean oscuro, una camisa de cuadros negra manga larga con una franelilla negra debajo y unas converse negras; estaba muriéndose del frío, pero no tenía dinero para comprar un abrigo, en fin tocó el timbre y espero unos segundos para luego ser recibido por una chica de once años con mirada curiosa.

– ¿Quién eres? –pregunto la niña que vestía un jean, con una camisa negra, lo cual sorprendió al rubio, pues había mucho frío.

–Soy Naruto, has crecido mucho Hanabi-chan, la última vez que te vi tenías como cuatro años–dijo sonriéndole a la niña.

– ¡Claro tú eres el que dijo que mi onee-san era tu esposa! –dijo haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara, y se rascara la nuca nervioso.

El Uzumaki rio nervioso–Vaya memoria.

–Si, a mi onee-san la trajeron desmayada–regañó la niña recordando aquél día, ella estaba en la casa cuando vio cómo su primo traía a su hermana en brazos para luego contarle lo sucedido– ¿Y qué me cuentas, cuñado?

El rubio alzó una ceja, en serio que las hermanas Hyuga solo se parecían en los ojos, está chica era más extrovertida que la dulce Hinata.

– ¡H-Hanabi-chan! –dijo la ojiperla mayor regañando a su hermanita por el atrevimiento esta estaba vestida con un jean claro, una blusa blanca manga corta, el rubio no podía creerlo ¿Acaso esas chicas no tenían frío?

–Oh vamos onee-san si tú me dijiste que el Uzumaki te…–trato de decir la joven siendo interrumpida por las manos de su hermana quien sonreía nerviosamente mientras le tapaba la boca a su hermanita.

–P-Pasa Naruto-kun–dijo la chica nerviosa mientras su hermana se escapaba de sus manos y entraba a la casa.

–Gracias–dijo el rubio sonriendo, y una vez que entró entendió la razón de la vestimenta de la Hyuga.

Tenían calefacción.

Una vez que paso se quedó admirando la inmensidad de espacio que había en esa casa, todo estaba decorado muy elegante y al llegar a la sala se apreciaba un gran cuadro donde se encontraban el líder de la familia Hyuga con su porte que lo caracterizaba pero en vez de una mirada fría , tenía una serena y en su rostro una sonrisa mientras cargaba en sus hombro a una pequeña niña, quien tenía una sonrisa genuina y una mirada dulce; el rubio sonrió, esa cara, esa sonrisa y esa mirada las reconocía de una, era la pequeña Hinata.

Al mirar un poco a la derecha se percató de una mujer idéntica a Hinata pero más grande y con una bebé en brazos, que de seguro era Hanabi, el rubio miró el panorama completo era una hermosa foto familiar, pero el tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian, Hanabi ya no era esa bebé en la foto pues ya era una adolescente, el señor Hiashi ya no tenía aquella sonrisa y mirada serena , por lo que recordaba era muy frío y serio; Hinata tampoco era una niña, y nunca la había visto llevar en su rostro una sonrisa tan genuina como la que tenía en aquella foto…pero el cambio drástico que veía era la ausencia de a señora Hitomi, sabía que el señor Hiashi estaba trabajando pero recordaba que la madre de Hinata era ama de casa.

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz–Oka-san murió cuando tenía diez años, era una rara enfermedad y los médicos nunca encontraron la cura.

El rubio dio un brinco, no la había visto llegar, se entristeció ante el comentario de la ojiperla–Lo siento.

–No importa, mejor empecemos–dijo la ojiperla volteando a ver al Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

Y así ambos empezaron a estudiar matemáticas, como en los viejos tiempos el rubio se seguía haciendo la misma pregunta ¡¿Quién demonios estría tan aburrido para crear las matemáticas?!...pero ojala y su problema fuera con las multiplicaciones, pero no ahora estaban viendo racionalización, y no recordaba nada del año pasado; era como si su cerebro borrara todo rastro de estudio apenas sonaba el timbre del último día.

–Voy a repetir, ya lo vi todo–dijo el rubio desesperado luego de una hora de estudio.

–Es fácil Naruto-kun, solo tienes que verlo de otro modo–dijo la ojiperla con serenidad.

–Tú lo dices porque eres la mejor de la clase al igual que el teme–dijo el rubio con un puchero.

–Pero hubo un momento en el que yo no sabía esto–dijo la ojiperla dándole ánimos, tomó aire para poder hablar claro–En este ejercicio debes racionalizar dos sobre raíz de tres ¿Lo ves? –dijo viendo como el rubio asentía–Eso significa que debemos eliminar la raíz de abajo.

– ¿Y por qué la tenemos que eliminar? –preguntó el rubio interrumpiendo a la ojiperla–A mí me parece que se ve bonita allí.

–Porque una raíz no puede quedar abajo–explicó la Hyuga–Así que multiplicamos tanto el numerador como el denominador por la raíz de abajo que es raíz de tres–dijo viendo como el rubio asentía–Dos por raíz de tres es…

– ¿Dos raíz de tres? –dijo con duda el rubio, más o menos estaba entendiendo.

–Exacto–dijo–Y si multiplicas la raíz de tres por ella misma…

–Queda raíz de tres elevado a la dos–dijo el rubio viendo como la ojiperla le indicará que continuara–Y como queda elevado a la dos se saca de la raíz y al final queda…–paró para anotar lo que había dicho y hacer el cálculo en una hoja de cuaderno–Dos raíz de tres sobre tres–dijo viendo la respuesta del libro.

–Correcto–dijo la ojiperla con una sonrisa antes de que el rubio se abalanzara sobre ella para abrazarla.

– ¡Muchas gracias Hinata-chan eres la mejor! –dijo casi asfixiando a la pobre ojiperla.

–N-Naruto-kun n-no r-respiro–trató de decir la Hyuga.

–Lo siento–dijo el rubio separándose y riendo nervioso para luego ver como la ojiperla lo miraba con las mejillas sonrojadas, se quedaron así por unos segundos antes de ser interrumpidos por la llegada de una presencia.

–Así que a esto le llamas estudiar–dijo el recién llegado, quien era nada más y nada menos que el señor Hiashi Hyuga–Que se podría esperar de alguien que no sabe cómo llevar el apellido Hyuga.

La Hyuga bajo la cabeza, nunca para su padre ella haría algo bien–L-Lo s-siento o-oto-san.

– ¡Te he dicho que odio que tartamudees! –gritó molesto el señor– ¡¿Cuándo vas a aprender a ser una Hyuga?!...tu hermana es cuatro años menor que tú y hasta tu prima se comportan mejor que tú.

El rubio apretaba los puños por cada palabra que pronunciaba el mayor, ¿Cómo se atrevía a tratar así a su propia hija?

–Y como si ya no humillaras el apellido–continuó el mayor–Ahora andas con cualquier vago que se te cruce por el camino–dijo con desprecio mirando al rubio quien estaba a punto de decir algo.

–¡Naruto-kun no es ningún vago!–respondió molesta la ojiperla dejando a los presentes sorprendidos tanto como a ella misma, pero el sentimiento le duró poco pues sintió como su mejilla se volvía caliente y un fuerte dolor la molestaba.

Su padre la había cacheteado.

– ¿Y ahora me respondes? –dijo molesto el Hyuga–Que decepción.

– ¡Oiga si usted dice ser tan educado debería saber que a una mujer no se le pega! –dijo el rubio colocándose en frente de la ojiperla, no lo toleraría más– ¡Debería decepcionarse de sí mismo, no de ella…Hinata es una persona linda, solidaria, amistosa, paciente y mucho más! –dijo el rubio mirando al Hyuga – ¿Qué si es tímida o tartamudea? , ¡Eso no importa porque la hace la maravillosa persona y es algo que no le podrá quitar! –el rubio estaba molesto, pero aún le quedaba algo por decir, apretó los puños– ¡Alguien que es capaz de hablarle así a su propia hija no merece ser respetado!

–Tú muchacho mocoso–dijo el Hyuga molesto por la forma en que le hablaba el rubio, quien se encontraba ayudando a que la joven se levantará– ¿Eres el hijo de Kushina no?

–Si lo soy–dijo el rubio orgulloso– ¿Por qué?

–Eres igual de ruidoso, irrespetuoso y entrometido que ella–dijo el Hyuga con desprecio.

–Pues gracias, es un honor–dijo con arrogancia haciendo que el Hyuga se molestara–Vámonos Hinata–tomó la mano de la ojiperla–Si me permite–dijo haciendo una reverencia a modo de reto para luego jalar a la ojiperla hacia afuera.

* * *

Una vez que salieron de la mansión el rubio no paró hasta estar por lo menos a una cuadra de distancia, a pesar de los constantes quejidos de la ojiperla por la presión que el Uzumaki ejercía en su mano.

–Lo siento por eso Hinata-chan–dijo una vez que pararon soltando el agarre–Gracias decirle eso a tu padre–dijo sintiéndose culpable de que le hayan dado la cachetada a la ojiperla por defenderlo.

La Hyuga negó varias veces–No tienes que disculparte–paró empezando a juntar los dedos–Y-Yo soy la que te debe una disculpa–bajó su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó el rubio.

–Se supone que te ayudaría pero solo te cause problemas con Oto-san–dijo bajando la cabeza.

El rubio la vio y solo pudo soltar una risita–Si me ayudaste, logré entender algo que me parecía un idioma extraño–dijo viendo como la ojiperla soltaba una risita–Y con lo de tu padre–se puso serio–No dejaré que nadie le hable así a una mujer y más si es mi esposa–dijo a modo de broma.

La Hyuga se sonrojó–N-Naruto-kun–dijo llamando la atención del rubio–Gracias–terminó de decir con una sonrisa que al rubio le pareció adorable.

–No hay de qué–dijo sonriendo–Oye, tengo una idea.

– ¿Cuál?–preguntó curiosa la Hyuga.

–Cierra los ojos–dijo con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro la Hyuga lo miró con duda–Anda confía en mí.

La Hyuga dudo pero al final los cerró.

–Es mejor que te sostengas–dijo el rubio.

– ¿Eh, por qué lo di-?–pero no pudo terminar pues al abrir los ojos se encontró con el rubio alzándola y echándola a un hombro– ¿Q-Que h-haces?

–Eres muy lenta así que cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que lleguemos–dijo el rubio mientras empezaba a correr.

– ¿L-Llegar a d-donde?–preguntó la ojiperla mientras trataba de no caerse.

–Es una sorpresa–dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Luego de unas cuantas quejas de la ojiperla y risas del rubio al imaginarse la cara que tuviera la ojiperla el Uzumaki se detuvo y bajo a la Hyuga, quien por orden del joven mantenía los ojos cerrados.

–Muy bien–dijo colocándola en el suelo con mucho cuidado–Ábrelos.

La ojiperla obedeció y al abrió los ojos, sonrió, el rubio siempre con sus ocurrencias.

–Ahora por ayudarme a estudiar, te toca divertirte–dijo sonriendo– ¿Te acuerdas de este lugar?

La ojiperla asintió claro que se acordaba, aquel era el parque a donde iba de niña con su madre y el rubio, antes de que esta se enfermara.

–Pero Naruto-kun, ya somos muy grandes–dijo viendo como los niños en el parque se divertían en los columpios, toboganes y jugaban con la nieve.

Agradeció que hubiera calefacción en su casa pues aún tenía el calor en el cuerpo.

– ¡Nunca se es grande para divertirse!–dijo el rubio sonriendo agarrando a la ojiperla de la mano y llevándola hasta la parte de los columpios–Su majestad–dijo haciendo una reverencia e indicándole a Hinata que se sentara.

–Gracias, que caballero–dijo la ojiperla siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa dulce.

Y así pasaron yendo de juego en juego, y hasta fueron a una parte donde se suponía que había un hielo pero ahora servía como una pista para patinar, aunque la ojiperla no sabía cómo hacerlo sin caerse, el rubio fue enseñándole agarrándola siempre de la mano para que no se cayera, y así pasaron todo el día divirtiéndose hasta que fue anocheciendo y el parque iba vaciándose.

–Naruto-kun ya se hizo tarde–dijo la ojiperla tratando de encontrar al rubio– ¿N-Naruto-kun?

–Piensa rápido–dijo el rubio apareciendo de repente y lazándole una bola de nieve a la ojiperla quien apenas volteo la recibió en toda la cara tumbándose al suelo y cubriéndose el rostro.

– ¿Hinata-chan estas bien?–dijo el rubio preocupado al verla sollozar acercándose a ella– ¿Hinata?–dijo antes de caer al suelo gracias a que la ojiperla le había dado con una bola de nieve, viendo como esta luego se echaba a reír.

– ¡C-Caíste!–dijo secándola la lengua al rubio y haciendo un baile de victoria.

–Con que esas traes–dijo el rubio levantándose con una sonrisa–¡Es la guerra!–dijo empezando a lanzarle bolas de nieves y esquivando las que le lanzaba la ojiperla para luego correr hacía ella antes de que pudiera llegar a una pequeña montaña de nieve y usarla como refugio, tumbándola y quedando encima de ella inmovilizarla por completo.

–Yo también se jugar sucio, su majestad–dijo viendo con una sonrisa traviesa a la joven, quien sabía lo que venía tratando de zafarse del agarre, pero fue muy tarde pues el rubio era más fuerte.

–Naruto-kun no lo-...–trató de decir para luego echarse a reír debido las cosquillas que el rubio le hacía–M-Me rindo, me r-rindo–decía en medio de risas.

–Eso le enseñará a no meterse con Naruto Uzumaki, su majestad–dijo el rubio parando de hacerle cosquillas a la Hyuga con una sonrisa, para luego levantarse y ayudar a Hinata a hacer lo mismo.

–Y-Ya e-es t-tarde–dijo la chica viendo hacia el oscuro cielo. El rubio se extrañó al verla tartamudear tanto, es decir no había hecho nada que la pusiera así.

–Aún queda tiempo para tomar un chocolate–dijo el rubio–Vamos–dijo guiándola a un cafetería cercana y pidiendo dos chocolates con espuma. Para luego de terminarlos irse caminando en dirección a la parada de autobuses en silencio, hasta que la ojiperla lo rompió.

–No t-tenías que h-hacerlo–dijo la ojiperla.

–No es nada, además tenía que agradecerte por ayudarme–dijo el rubio sonriente–Mi madre me mataría si no lo hiciera, ya ves que ella es muy "sutil".

La Hyuga rio ante el comentario, recordando el carácter de la pelirroja.

– ¿Y a dónde vas a ir? –dijo el rubio suponiendo que la ojiperla no iba a regresar a su casa.

–V-Voy a c-casa de I-Ino-chan y m-me q-quedaré a d-dormir–explicó la ojiperla.

El rubio se quedó pensando, la ojiperla estaba tartamudeando mucho y no se resistió a que él le comprara un chocolate, es decir no le molestaba haberle comprado uno, solo que la ojiperla siempre se oponía a que gastaran dinero por ella…no entendía nada,hasta que la vio como la joven estornudó.

Se dio una abofeteada mental.

**¡Tonto, todo este tiempo la chica se estaba muriendo de frío!**

–Que tonto soy, permítete– dijo y sin pensarlo dos veces se sacó su camisa de cuadros y la colocó alrededor de los hombros de la Hyuga quedando nada más con su franelilla negra dejando ver sus bien formados músculos, haciendo que la ojiperla se sonrojara al mirarlo.

– ¿Nee estoy violable verdad? –dijo el rubio notando la reacción de la Hyuga segundos antes, viendo como esta vez su rostro se volvía más rojo mientras negaba con las manos.

– ¡Y-Yo n-no e-estaba p-pensando e-en e-eso! –gritó apenada, ocasionando la burla del rubio, para que luego hubiera un momento de silencio–P-Pero…–trató de decir la joven.

–No te preocupes por mí–dijo el rubio leyéndole el pensamiento, sentándose en la acera tratando de aguantar las ganas de temblar.

La Hyuga bajo la cabeza, se sentía apenada de causarle molestias al rubio primero con su padre, luego lo había hecho gastar dinero para el chocolate y por si fuera poco él le había dado su camisa, y ella no había hecho nada por él, es decir el joven era inteligente solo necesitaba un poco de ayuda, pero nada fuera de otro mundo.

–Maldición, que frío–susurro el rubio, cuando de pronto sintió un calor reconfortante que venía nada más y nada menos que de la ojiperla, ella lo estaba abrazando. Su olor a lirios impregnaba las fosas nasales del rubio quien agradeció que la ojiperla estuviera a sus espaldas para que no viera la tonalidad de rojo que había adquirido su rostro, eso no se lo esperaba.

–A-Así ninguno tendrá frío–explicó la Hyuga apenada, era la única forma de que ambos conservarán el calor.

El rubio sonrió, al parecer no era el único nervioso, pues sentía como el corazón de la Hyuga se iba acelerando, y la entendía ella no estaba acostumbrada a hacer ese tipo de cosas, de igual manera le pareció muy tierno de su parte… ¡Demonios, esa mujer era perfecta!

Estuvieron un momento así hasta que el Uzumaki le dijo a la Hyuga que podía sentarse a su lado, y que estaba bien…pero la verdad era que seguía muriéndose de frío solo que sabía que a la chica le dolerían las rodillas.

–Gracias–dijo el rubio sonriente para luego voltear a un lado viendo como un vehículo se acercaba, vio la dirección y dijo–Oye ese es el que esperas.

El autobús se acercó a la parada y se detuvo abriendo sus puertas, la ojiperla se había quedado mirando al rubio pensando que tenía que agradecerle, sabía que la había hecho sentarse para que no se cansara, se sentía mal, seguía causándole molestias , así que antes de irse decidió agradecerle, pero de una forma diferente a una reverencia, quería que él supiera que se significaba mucho para ella todo lo que había hecho.

Su cara se volvió roja, no podía creer lo que iba a hacer–G-Gracias N-Naruto-kun–dijo moviéndose un poco para poder besar la mejilla del rubio, pero este volteó al oír su nombre, provocando que los labios de la ojiperla se encontraran con los suyos, sintiendo como mariposas en el estómago y su corazón disparado como loco.

Hinata al ver lo que había pasado se separó luego de unos segundos, al procesar lo que había ocurrido, sintiéndose apenada y con el corazón como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, viendo como el Uzumaki se había quedado en shock, por Kami-sama lo había arruinado todo.

– ¡Y-Yo l-lo l-lamento!–dijo nerviosa parándose de repente y dirigiéndose al autobús, no podía creerlo…¡Se habían besado!, ahora como le iba a ver el rostro otra vez al Uzumaki, se sentía tan avergonzada.

Por otra parte el rubio estaba que no se lo creía, no supo si fue por la adrenalina del momento, o porque en serio lo necesitaba, pero estaba seguro de que algo lo controlaba, pues apenas vio como la ojiperla se subía al autobús se paró rápidamente yendo en la misma dirección.

La ojiperla sintió como la tomaban del brazo, tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar, y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con una gran sorpresa…¡El rubio la estaba besando!, a pesar de oponerse al principio por un acto reflejo poco a poco fue correspondiéndole al rubio de forma tímida, aquél beso había sido dulce, tierno y sutil, ,ambos jóvenes sentían como sus corazones latían a mil, luego de un momento se separaron y el rubio rápidamente se bajó del autobús, no sin antes decir algo.

–No lo lamentes, estamos a mano–dijo con una sonrisa viendo como las puertas se cerraban y el vehículo arrancaba y empezaba su camino llevándose consigo a una confundida ojiperla

Luego de eso ambos jóvenes pensaron…

**¿Qué es lo que acababa de suceder?**

Una hora fue el tiempo que le tomó a los dos jóvenes llegar a sus respectivos destino por parte de la ojiperla había tocado la puerta de la casa de su amiga con una sonrisa boba en su rostro, cuando segundos después la rubia la recibió.

–Hey Hinata ¿Qué tienes? –dijo la rubia ante la actitud de su amiga, parecía borracha.

– ¿A mí? –dijo señalándose–Nada–agregó sonriendo.

– ¿Segura que estás bien? –preguntó la rubia, en cierto modo le parecía graciosa la actitud de su amiga.

–Mejor que nunca Ino–dijo la chica.

* * *

Por otro lado se encontraba el rubio llegando a su casa con una sonrisa igual a la de la ojiperla y apenas cruzando el pasillo se topó con su madre, quien lo esperaba cruzada de brazos y con un regaño pendiente.

– ¡Naruto Uzumaki estás no son horas de llegar! –reclamó la pelirroja viendo como su hijo seguía sonriendo– ¿Me estás ignorando jovencito?

El rubio camino hacia donde su madre y la alzó por los aires.

– ¿Pero qué te sucede hijo? –preguntó preocupada

–No lo volveré a hacer–dijo aún con la sonrisa de tonto en su rostro.

– ¿Te estas disculpando? –Preguntó sorprendida la pelirroja–¿Acaso has estado tomando hijo?

– ¡No, solo he visto lo bella que es la vida!–dijo digiriéndose a su cuarto.

–Minato estoy preocupada–dijo la pelirroja–Creo que nuestro hijo usa drogas–dijo ocasionando la risa del mayor.

–No creo que sea eso Kushina–dijo el mayor con gracia.

–¡¿Entonces por qué anda como si estuviera a borracho?!–preguntó la pelirroja señalando por donde se había ido su hijo.

–Está enamorado–explicó el rubio con una sonrisa.

Ninguno de los dos jóvenes sabía lo que les había pasado, pero al estar recostados en sus respectivas camas mirando al techo concordaban en una cosa.

No querían que ese día terminara.

* * *

**Ta daaaa! jejeje bueno Naruto es un "Poquito atrevido" xD, espero que les haya gustado y que me avisen de cualquier cosa :3**

**Liseth tkm:Holiii espero que te haya gustado, fuiste una de las que me motivó a hacer conti, tu comentario fue muy gracioso, y espero ver tus historias algún día.**

**Nova por siempre:Bueno aquí la tienes, un poquito de drama pero espero haberlo compensado :D**

**Aria Evans Dragneel: ¿En serio? xD, no he visto mucho esa serie pero me pasaré por tu perfil.**

**Anacar:¡Claro que habrá Naruto celoso! jajaja xD es tan bello,muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

**Akane Uzumaki-chan:Jejeje vela es buena, y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo ¡Hinata-chan es de Naruto! jajaja xD.**

**Hinata12Hyuga:Yo tampoco la conocía hasta hace poco y se me vino la idea a la mente, estate pendiente la subiré en cuanto pueda.**

**Holy van God:¡No sabes como me hizo reír tu comentario, yo estaba como ¿Hice todo eso?! ajajaj xD,muchas gracias espero que te haya gustado el cap.**

**Bueno agradezco mucho a todos los que me dieron la oportunidad y disculpen si no los nombré pero es por la falta de tiempo pues estoy trabajando con un prendive de internet y estoy que me lo acabo xD, pero quiero que sepan que igual los tomo en cuenta 33333 jejeje bueno antes de que me quede sin publicar nada.**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	4. Celos

**Holiwis! Tiempo sin vernos!...antes de que me maten mejor empezaré el cap.**

**Disclaimer:Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son del gran Kishimoto-sama**

* * *

–¿Y entonces Hina-chan, me vas a contar porque parecías una drogada ayer?–dijo la chica sentándose en la cama viendo como su amiga se sonrojaba para luego colocar aquella misma sonrisa del día anterior–¡Hinata!

–Dime–dijo la chica como perdida para luego sentir un impacto contra su cara–¡Oye me pegaste!

–Te lo merecías–dijo la rubia levantaba nuevamente la almohada amenazando a la ojiperla–Y si no me dices que pasó de una buena vez lo haré de nuevo.

–Esta bien, esta bien–decía la chica colocando sus manos al frente de ella haciéndole un gesto a la rubia de que se calmara, tomó aire y le contó lo sucedido con el Uzumaki un poco avergonzada, ante la mirada atenta de la rubia, al finalizar el ambiente quedó en silencio hasta que...

–¡Picarona y yo que te veía muy inocente!–gritó la chica dándole palmadas en la espalda a su amiga, quien ante el comentario se sonrojo.

–P-Pero yo no hice nada–dijo la chica juntando sus dedos, gesto que aún hacía cuando estaba nerviosa–Él f-fue el que me besó.

La rubia rió ante la cara de su amiga pero su sonrisa desapareció luego de pensar en algo.

–¿Que sucede Ino-chan?–preguntó preocupada.

–Nada es solo que...–empezaba a decir la rubia–Nada.

–Ino-chan puedes decirme–dijo la chica colocando una mano en el regazo de la chica.

–¿Que fue lo que me dijiste que te dijo Naruto después de que se besaron?–preguntó de repente viendo como su amiga hacía memoria.

–No lo lamentes, estamos a mano–dijo la chica al recordar viendo como su amiga hacía una mueca de confusión–¿Por qué?

–No sé si Naruto lo hizo por descobrársela por lo del beso de accidente osea en broma, o si en realidad...–decía la rubia viendo como el ánimo de su amiga decaía, debió quedarse callada–¡Deben ser cosas mías Hina-chan no pienses en eso!

–No, puede que tengas razón–dijo pensando que verdaderamente el rubio pudo haber hecho eso en son de broma, es decir él no sabía que había sido su primer beso, bueno sin contar el accidental.

–Hina no te deprimas, anda vuelve a ser la borracha de hace unos minutos–dijo la chica tratando de animar a su amiga.

–Oye no soy ninguna borracha–se quejó la chica inflando los cachetes.

–Claro que sí, mira estabas así–dijo imitando la cara de enamorada que tenia la ojiperla hace unos momentos haciendo que esta se riera.

–¿En serio me veía así?–preguntó la chica apenada.

–Peor, parecía una drogadicta–dijo sintiendo como una almohada se posaba "sutilmente" en su rostro–¡Hey!

–Me la debías–dijo la chica burlona.

–Ya verás–dijo la rubia comenzando así una pelea de almohadas, luego de un tiempo habían plumas por todas partes y todo el cuarto se volvió un desorden.

De repente un ruido las interrumpió.

–¿Que es eso?–dijo la ojiperla tapándose los oídos ante el molesto ruido.

–Es la alarma de Shizuka, ella limpia mi cuarto a esta hora–dijo refiriéndose a su nana.

–¿No es algo incómodo tenerla mientras te vistes para ir al colegio?–dijo la ojiperla curiosa.

–Ella no limpia cuando me visto, más bien siempre que ella va a limpiar mi cuarto yo estoy en el colegio–dijo la chica con normalidad para luego abrir los ojos desmesuradamente al igual que la ojiperla–¡Hinata el colegio!

–¡Hoy es mi examen de matemáticas!–dijo la chica exaltada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces ambas jóvenes empezaron a correr como locas por todo el cuarto metiéndose en baños separados para bañarse lo más rápido y empezar a vestirse, al ser esa como la otra casa de Hinata por suerte tenía un uniforme allí, no se hubiera podido imaginar con uno de aquellos provocadores de su amiga, aunque sentía que se le olvidaba algo.

–¡Ino los cuadernos están en mi casa!–grito la chica había estado tan distraída ayer que se le había olvidado por completo que sus cuadernos estaban en su casa.

–¡Esto te pasa por estar como borracha!–regañó la rubia tomándola de la mano con su bolso en un hombro y saliendo de la casa.

–¡¿Ahora que haré?!–dijo la chica desesperada mientras era jalada por la rubia.

–Tranquilízate,ayer le dije a Hanabi los cuadernos para que cuando fuera a su colegio los dejara con alguien–explicó la rubia con un poco de molestia–Y como en matemáticas tienes es un examen no habrá problema.

–¡Eres la mejor Ino-chan!–gritó la chica alegre mientras apresuraba el paso siendo ella ahora la que guiaba a la rubia.

–¡Hinata ten cui-...–pero fue muy tarde, pues la chica ya se encontraba en el suelo con la cara completamente roja.

* * *

Luego de unos quince minutos los alumnos iban tomando sus respectivos y el profesor colocaba los exámenes en la mesa mientras tomaba la carpeta donde se encontraba la lista de los alumnos, mientras tanto un rubio estaba preocupado, la Hyuga no había llegado y el examen estaba por empezar,siendo sincero se sentía un poco nervioso luego de haber hecho aquello el día anterior es decir ¿Como lo tomaría ella?

–Hyuga Hinata–llamó el profesor, extrañado de no obtener respuesta llamó de nuevo–¿Hyuga Hinata?

De repente todos voltearon hacia la puerta,la cual en pocas palabras había azotada viendo una imagen que dejó a todos con la boca abierta, y con el ceño fruncido a cierto rubio.

–P-Presente–susurro la chica apenada y es como no lo iba a estar ¡Si estaba siendo cargada por el Uchiha!

–¿Se puede saber...–trató de decir Kakashi pero fue interrumpido por el azabache.

–Esta lastimada–dijo él joven bajando a la chica con delicadeza para que el profesor viera la herida en la rodilla de la chica, la cual estaba sangrando.

El profesor suspiró–Llévala a la enfermería.

–¿P-Pero y e-el examen?–preguntó la chica.

–Búsquenme luego de la salida, estaré en el aula doce, ahora mejor ve a que te revisen esa herida–dijo el profesor viendo como la joven asentía.

Esta vez el Uchiha optó por tomar el brazo de la chica y pasarlo por su hombro para que así ella pudiera apoyarse, antes de retirarse le dedicó una sonrisa de burla a la cara del rubio.

–Muy bien Hyuga estará en la enfermería y Uchiha igual–dijo el profesor anotando los datos en la carpeta–Uzumaki–llamó pero este estaba metido en sus pensamientos.

–_¡¿Hinata y Sasuke llegando juntos?!_–pensó apretando los puños.

–Uzumaki–volvió a llamar el profesor

–_¡¿Sasuke cargando a Hinata?!_–rechinó los dientes, ese teme no iba a quitarle a su Hinata ¡No lo dejaría!

–¡Uzumaki!–gritó el profesor harto de que el rubio no contestara.

–¡¿Qué?!–respondió el rubio entre molesto y confundido para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho–D-Digo...presente.

– A la próxima se va a dirección ,Uzumaki–advirtió el profesor viendo como el chico asentía.

El profesor entregó los exámenes y los alumnos empezaron a resolverlo,el rubio por su parte decidió a regañadientes prestarle atención a su examen pues no quería ir a dirección otra vez.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la enfermería.

–Gracias por traerme Uchiha-kun–agradecía la chica apenada una vez que habían llegado a las enfermería.

**–**No importa, además eres muy torpe capaz y te volvías a caer–dijo haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

–Y-Yo lo siento–dijo recordando como después de tratar de adelantar a su amiga no vio por donde iba, terminando por caer encima del azabache en una posición un tanto (_**Muy**_) provocadora.

_–¡Hinata ten cui-...–había dicho Ino pero ella ya estaba en el suelo, cuando se dio cuenta de la situación su cara se volvió roja._

_Ella había quedado encima del azabache, quien tenía las piernas un poco separadas espacio suficiente para que sus piernas estuvieran en medio,haciendo que su rodilla tocara el suelo,ella estaba con las manos a cada lado de la cara del Uchiha para poder sostenerse mientras él tomaba su cintura._

___–Eres un poco despistada ¿No?__–dijo el azabache con burla viendo como la chica se volvía roja._

_–Y-Yo l-lo siento__–dijo tratando de levantarse pegando un grito al sentir un dolor en su rodilla haciendo que volviera a caer, esta ves quedando aún más cerca de la cara del joven._

_–Oye se que soy guapo pero no hay por qué llegar al acoso sexual__–dijo el Uchiha arrogante viendo como la chica se separaba rápidamente y trataba de levantarse esta vez yendo hacia atrás._

_____–Y-Yo no i-intentaba__–trataba de explicar la chica moviendo las manos en señal de negación viendo como el Uchiha solo sonreía con burla._

_________–Esta bien, lo sé__–dijo el azabache levantándose y recogiendo su bolso__–A ti te gusta el dobe._

_____________La chica se volvió roja y miró hacia un lado triste__–**"Pero tal ves yo no le guste a él"**__–pensó recordando lo que le había dicho la rubia._

_____________–¿Hina-chan estás bien?__–preguntó la rubia preocupada yendo en ayuda de su amiga._

_________________La chica asintió______________–Solo me duele un poco la rodilla______________–mintió aquello le dolía a horrores._

___________________________________________________________–Déjame ver______________–dijo el azabache adelantándose a la rubia examinando la rodilla de la chica._

_______________________________________________________________________________________–Auch______________–dijo la chica al sentir la mano del azabache en su lastimada rodilla._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Está lastimada pero no es grave______________–dijo el azabache luego de ver la herida______________–Deberías estar pendiente por donde vas Hyuga._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–E-Es que tengo que llegar a tiempo al examen______________–dijo la chica, notando algo que le extrañaba______________–¿Uchiha-kun porqué está tan tranquilo? hoy es el examen______________–preguntó viendo que antes de chocar, a pesar de la hora el joven estaba caminando tranquilamente y eso que faltaban como dos o tres cuadras para llegar._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Me quedé dormido, además le diré al sensei que me lo haga en el receso______________–fue la explicación del azabache y es que al ser uno de los mejores estudiantes el profesor le daría la oportunidad______________–¿Oye que haces?______________–dijo notando como la chica intentaba levantarse._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Tengo que llegar al examen______________–dijo la chica preocupada viendo como el azabache bufaba._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Te lastimaste, tienes una excusa______________–dijo el chico._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–No malgastes tu saliva Sasuke, ella es muy terca______________–dijo la chica viendo como su amiga hacía nuevamente el esfuerzo de levantarse______________–¿Podrías?______________–dijo la chica mirando al Uchiha, quien entendió perfectamente._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–Claro______________–dijo alzando a la ojiperla en sus brazos._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________–¿Q-Que hace U-Uchiha-kun?______________–preguntó la chica sorprendida._

_____________–Nunca llegarás a tiempo si vas caminando con la rodilla lastimada______________–explicó el Uchiha para que luego una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, extrañando a la chica______________–Así que sostente______________–dijo empezando a correr siendo seguido de la rubia yendo en rumbo al instituto._

–No importa, con tal no quería entrar a esa clase de todos modos–dijo restándole importancia–¿Donde esta Shizune?–preguntó molesto ante la ausencia de la enfermera.

Esperaron por unos minutos sin encontrar rastros de la enfermera.

–Al demonio, espera un momento–expresó harto el azabache yendo a buscar algo dejando a la ojiperla sola.

Suspiró–Rayos se ve mal–dijo refiriéndose a su rodilla, sino hubiese tropezado estaría haciendo su examen tranquilamente–¿Cómo le estará yendo a Naruto-kun?–se preguntó recordando la mirada que le había lanzado el rubio ;parecía molesto...¿Estaría molesto con ella...pero por qué lo estaría?

De pronto vio como alguien pasaba en frente de la puerta de la enfermería, se le hacía familiar...no distinguió quien era hasta que la persona se volteó hacia ella con sorpresa.

–¿Hinata-chan?–dijo la persona entrando a la enfermería haciendo que la ojiperla se sorprendiera–¿Que te ha pasado?

–Es que me caí–dijo la chica apenada–Pero estoy bien.

–Menos mal...oye por fin te encuentro, he estado buscándote en estos días incluso ayer fui a tu casa pero Hanabi-chan me dijo que saliste–dijo.

La chica se removió incómoda–Es que estaba con un amigo–dijo la chica un poco triste, pues así era la única forma de llamarle.

–Entiendo...–dijo la persona cambiando su tono de voz a uno más serio–Hinata-chan si me permites,necesito hablar contigo.

Las ojiperla levantó una ceja.

* * *

Tiempo después el azabache regresaba con varios implementos como gasas, alcohol, algodón ,una cura mas o menos grande y un pañuelo.

–Shizune no vino hoy, así que traje esto para curarte–explicó el azabache viendo con extrañeza a la ojiperla, quien estaba con la cabeza baja–¿Estás bien?

–Si, no se preocupe–dijo la chica quitando una lágrima traicionera de su rostro.

El azabache frunció el ceño–¿Segura?

La ojiperla asintió–Es solo que me duele la rodilla.

–Esta bien–dijo el azabache no muy convencido acercándose a ella–Muy bien la desinfectare primero.

–¿Para que es el pañuelo?–preguntó la chica extrañada.

–Abre la boca–ordenó viendo como con duda la chica lo hacía, mientras que él le colocaba el pañuelo en la boca.

–¿Mmm?–trató de decir la chica pero sintió un fuerte ardor en la rodilla y termino por morder el pañuelo con la intención de acabar con el dolor echándose hacia atrás con medio cuerpo dentro de la camilla de la enfermería mientras cubría sus ojos.

–Lo siento pero no había agua oxigenada–dijo el chico mientras limpiaba la herida con cuidado para luego soplar con la intención de aliviar el dolor–¿Estás bien?–la ojiperla lo miró con odio y el azabache sonrió –Tomaré eso como un sí.

Rápidamente tomo la cura y la colocó encima de la herida para luego darle dos golpecitos con intención de hacer enojar a la ojiperla–Así estarás bien.

La chica frunció el ceño e infló los cachetes molesta, mirando al Uchiha con odio ;aquello le había dolido.

El Uchiha rio ante la cara de la Hyuga, viendo como esta se le quedaba mirando.

–**"Uchiha-kun se ve lindo cuando ríe, debería de hacerlo más seguido"**–pensó la chica ya que usualmente el azabache estaba serio para luego sonrojarse ante lo que pensó.

–¿Que estás pensando pervertida?–dijo el azabache entrecerrando los ojos viendo como la cara de la chica adquiría un color rojo intenso.

–¡N-Nada Uchiha-kun, no mal piense!–dijo la chica apenada.

**–**Y yo que pensaba que eras tímida, pero resultaste ser toda una pervertida–dijo el azabache viendo la reacción de la chica con burla–Bueno si es lo que quieres nada más hay que cerrar la puerta con seguro y...

–¡Uchiha-kun!–gritó la chica al borde del desmayo cubriéndose el rostro.

–¿Que?–pregunto con falsa inocencia viendo como la chica lo miraba molesta y apenada–Esta bien... pero dime Sasuke que me llames por mí apellido es raro–dijo el azabache viendo como la chica asentía y bajaba la cabeza, el Uchiha se quedó viéndola,el dobe tenía buenos gustos...aquella chica era linda, tierna , amigable , era divertido molestarla y no era para nada empalagosa ni fastidiosa como las de su club de fans...

¿Pero que estaba pensando?.Es decir, si le había dicho a su amigo que iría tras ella pero solo era para molestarlo ,pero en realidad nunca pensó en hacerlo, era la chica que le gustaba a su amigo...pero no podía negar que había sentido algo cuando ella estaba encima de él , al igual que cuando la traía cargada,ojo el no era un pervertido solo que...no sabía como explicarlo, pero era algo que sintió en su estómago, no era nauseas de eso estaba seguro, aquello se sentía extraño pero de alguna forma no le molestaba.

–¿Sasuke-kun pasa algo malo?–dijo la chica mirándolo preocupada, el Uchiha volteó la mirada.

–No ,nada– dijo el chico para luego sonreír con arrogancia–Ah no ser que tu quieras que pase.

–¡Sasuke-kun!–dijo la chica molesta de que el azabache se burlara de ella.

–Bien,vamos al salón, ya va siendo la hora de la próxima clase–dijo.

La ojiperla asintió y con cuidado se bajó de la camilla siendo ayudada por el azabache para caminar,pues le dolía.

* * *

Aquellos jóvenes eran la comidilla del salón, todos estaban hablando del extraño suceso de la mañana, las mujeres por su parte eran unas furias, los hombres solo hablaban de ello como un hecho raro e interesante, mientras tanto el rubio parecía inclinarse más a la reacción de las mujeres, su cabeza era un caos, pensaba en como matar al Uchiha y ocultar su cuerpo sin que nadie lo viera, podía llevarlo a una ciudad tan lejana que fuera como una montaña peligrosa ,o hacer que "accidentalmente" se cayera de un barranco , ¡O las dos! y podía cambiarse el nombre a _Pancracio Bartolomeo Francisco II del Bosque Barroso Pocaterra _, y se iría con Hinata, quien ahora se llamaría _Petronila Anastasia Sinforosa de la Santísima Concepción del Bosque Barroso_; pues obviamente ella sería su esposa, sí eso haría ¡Era el plan perfecto!

Todo el salón quedó en silencio al ver como dos personajes entraban a escena.

–¿Que les sucede, acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?–preguntó de mala manera el azabache haciendo que todos volvieran a sus tareas–Ten–dijo el chico entregándole los cuadernos que Ino les había dado al regresar, y los que se había ofrecido a cargar.

–Gracias Sasuke-kun, lamento las molestias–dijo la chica caminando hacia su puesto poco a poco.

–Hinata-chan...–oyó que la llamaban,obviamente conocía esa voz, optó por caminar un poco más rápido para llegar a su puesto–¿Estás bien?

–Lo estoy–dijo la chica sin verle.

–¿Segura?–preguntó el rubio preocupado ante la actitud de la Hyuga viendo como está asentía sentándose en su puesto y mirando por la ventana.

–Uzumaki siéntese que la clase ya empezó–regañó el profesor de química,un hombre joven con los ojos color negro el cabello de color blanco en una cola de caballo y unos anteojos circulares de nombre Kabuto.

El rubio obedeció a regañadientes,él quería saber que le pasaba a la ojiperla con él, es decir ella no era así;siempre se comportaba dulce, tímida y alegre cuando estaba con él, pero hoy fue fría,distante y evasiva–"**_Demonios ¿Ahora que hice?"_**–pensó.

Y así pasó toda la clase pensando en que había hecho para que le Hyuga se comportase así con él–_**"¿Estará molesta por lo de ayer?...demonios tal ves piensa que lo hice con otras intenciones...tks claro no nos hemos visto por siete años y de repente ya estoy besándola en un autobús"–**_se revolvió los cabellos frustrado y molesto consigo mismo–_**"¿Y si me evita porque se siente rara luego de eso?...tengo que aclarar esto con ella"**_–se dijo el rubio y cuando se dio cuenta ya todos iban saliendo al receso, se había perdido toda la clase de biología.

Nah le pediría los apuntes a Sasuke, se detuvo un momento apretando los puños–Sasuke–gruñó al recordar su plan viendo como el aludido pasaba al frente suyo de lo más normal, sin ni si quiera saludarlo.

–Hey–lo llamó viendo como este volteaba, dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

–¿Que te pasa?–preguntó molesto el azabache tocando donde le había golpeado el rubio.

–No trates de hacerte el desentendido conmigo–dijo el rubio serio –¿Que es lo que tramas con Hinata?

–Yo no tramo nada, ella se cayó y la ayude;eso es todo–dijo el azabache molesto mirando fijamente al rubio–¿Por qué,estás celoso de que te la quite?

–No hables de ella como si fuese un objeto–decía el rubio molesto tomando al azabache del cuello de la camisa–Ella no es tuya

El aludido sonrió arrogante–Te doy una noticia ,campeón–dijo soltándose del agarre y mirándolo con burla a los ojos–Tampoco es tuya.

* * *

**Woaaaaaaaah! Vieron eso?! xD, si bueno soy un poco_ :MUY:_ malita :3, es que hay que darle emoción y bueno es corto pero espero que les haya gustado, y sobre todo que lo del Naruto celoso (Y su plan jajaja xD) ,sus nombres son cortesía de varias búsquedas y mezclas en internet,espero que no se me molesten por poner un poco de Sasuhina (Yo querer a lectores very mucho)...bueno como no pueden faltar desde ahora mis famosas y muy deseadas (Eso es mentira nadie las quiere) preguntas!**

**¿Quién será la persona que habló con Hinata?**

**¿Que tal les pareció el plan de Naruto?**

**¿Quisieran ser cargadas por el sexy y asombroso Sasuke Uchiha?(Porque yo si xD)**

**¡Bueno ahora respondo review!**

**liseth tkm:Holiiii :3 ,sobre tu idea, no quiero que me odies pero no soy buena escribiendo lemon, de verdad que lo siento , sin embargo muchas gracias por tu comentario , me gusto que te gustara el cap (?), y me alegro de que te guste mi forma de escribir nunca antes me lo habían dicho así que lo aprecio mucho, sobre si eres pervertida o no, yo diría que un poquito xD, sabes que te quiero vale :)**

**Hola van God:Jajajaja si son tan tiernos cuando se preocupan :3...pobre Hinata de verdad y Naruto es un despistado :3...Matemos a Hiashi jeeje muchas gracias por comentar y espero que hayas disfrutado del plan maestro de Narutin xD**

**nova por siempre:Jajajaja pero tenemos que admitirlo , si esta violable xD, y si de verdad que Kushina y sus cosas, lo que pasó con tus hermanos siempre me pasa a mí cuando leo fanfic (A diferencia de que el mío me tira almohadas para que me calle) lo siento por no poder hacer el cap más largo, espero que no me odies (Yara es tu amiga xD soné como a Tobi)**

**Akane Uzumaki-chan:Jejeje si de verdad que parecían unos drogados xD, muchas gracias por comentar espero que también te guste este cap.**

**Anacar: Holiii, acuérdate shhhh xD, bueno espero que te haya gustado el leve Sasuhina y que no te preocupes que aún quiero hacer sufrir a Naruto muahahaha okno me estoy volviendo como él.**

**LittleRock17:JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ XD las joyas de la familia! no sabes como me reí con tu comentario, de verdad mujer desperté a todo el mundo, pensaron que me iba a ahogar xD pero por suerte no paso eso porque así pude escribir este cap (Yeiii),espero que este cap te haya gustado.**

**Hinata12Hyuga :Si esa Hanabi es ella,de verdad que concuerdo contigo, yo ni me acuerdo de que comí ayer ni mucho menos que día fue ayer (Bueno ando un poco perdida xD)siii Naruto-kun es un pervertido pero el Uchiha no se quedará atrás (Es que es tan divertido ver como Hinata-chan se sonroja...pobre Hina)Gracias por tu comentario y por volver a pasarte por aquí :) *Corazón***

**magui,rios.37:Opino lo mismo , se veían tan bellos jeje muchas gracias por comentar lo aprecio mucho, y espero que de igual manera te haya gustado este cap.**

**Un anuncio importante que quería darles:Ya empece a subir la historia que les dije la otra vez se llama "Una Reina para el Baile" y espero que les guste.**

**Bueno mis sensuales lectores me despido por ahora...pero volveré muahahaha :okno:**

**¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
